clout_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Goat Monster
The Goat Monster is a grotesque and foul beast at one point affiliated with Clout Kingdom, and a former member of the Clout Kingdom discord server. It first joined the server on December 17th, 2017. Description New or old, members of the Clout Kingdom speak in hushed tones of the savage beast of East Bearchester, known by most as simply "Goat Monster". Eldest members of the Clout Kingdom who recall its presence clearest describe the Goat Monster as a deceptive and terrifying creature, able to instill doubts and fears into the hearts of men upon sight. It has no friends, only acquaintances which it decides to keep alive. Origin Deep speculation has pinpointed the beast's origin to be the bowels of the Arabic Underworld, Jahannam. It is there that it was molded from man into its current ungodly form, and where it discovered its faith of Black Magic Islamism, granting it abilities beyond the ones of mere men. With its newfound power, it has maneuvered itself into a position of education at Monroe Community College, using its masterful abilities at deception to disguise itself as the average college student, though the attendants known as Evan and Frost have the ability to see through this disguise. Habits and Abilities Its long legs and arms allow him to accelerate at speeds of nearly one hundred and eighty miles per hour, allowing it to cross large distances in mere minutes, much faster than conventional means. It is impervious to blade and arrow, and is masterful at the craft of resisting the pull of others in order to avoid emotional attachment, the only thing that would ever have the chance to connect it to the real world. Based on extended research provided to us by those who have survived its presence, the Goat is incredibly fond of toying with its prey and eating it loudly to instill psychological damage upon those it devours and those that come after. One month out of the year, during the Muslim holiday of Ramadan, the Goat goes into a form of hibernation in which it starves itself into madness, which in turn fuels its next eleven months of rage and eating. Many have tried to strike at the beast during this time period, but this is in fact when the beast is most deadly, as every failed attempt at its life only serves to make the beast that much angrier. Previously to the creation of Clout Kingdom, the beast was far more powerful, but due to the valiance of Frost as well as assistance from Evan, Isaiah and Zach, the beast was struck a near fatal blow on the event now known as Goat Kill Day, and has since gone into hiding. Current Location The current whereabouts of the Beast of East Bearchester are speculated by many, but otherwise unknown. Recent sightings at MCC are consistent in certain areas and at certain times of day thanks to the observations of Evan and Frost, but caution should be exercised by any who dare to approach this cunning and manipulative beast.